Fine Dinning
by crazysmile15
Summary: We are indeed much more than what we eat, but what we eat can nevertheless help us to be much more than what we are. Adelle Davis" REVIEW PLEASE! I'm hungry for it.
1. Chapter 1: Mild

**Fine Dinning **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Pairing: InoXCho (Ino/Chouji)**

**Rated: T (For mild swearing and adult themes, who have been warned!)**

**Words: 200**

**A/N:**** So I got a request from 'Overlordofnobodies' before I had even really written any fic's. Therefore, as a tribute to our friendship, here is a gift of epic proportions. It weighs a tone so watch out. LOL! **

……………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter.1 Mild **

The world wasn't spinning right was it!? Someone had tipped the scale of what relationships were wrong, and which ones were right. There was a fine line between the two, and only a certain few managed to actually cross over. Ino Yamanaka had been shocked speechless when she had found out Chouji Akamichi had passed that line. Who would have thought that someone so fat could actually look over there bulging stomach to see it.

Ino had been told many times that she was vain and far to skinny. The skinny part was right, but the vain and petty part had at least been reduced in size. Ino sat uncomfortably in the café booth, waiting for a certain someone. This was all against her will though. She would have never gone on a date with Chouji unless she had been dared or had a bet to win.

She would win this bet against Shikamaru. He had said she would never see pass her foolishly vain ways, and that no one would love her for that. Well Mr. Lazyass let's just see what happens to your theory. "Hey Ino," the sound of Chouji's voice killed apart of her right then.

…………

**Fin **


	2. Chapter 2: Sour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Pairing: InoCho**

**Rated: T **

**Words: 247**

………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter.2 Sour**

Being a shinobi meant that Ino could mask her displeasure at this whole situation. But that didn't stop her from cringing as Chouji sat down across from her. _"This isn't so bad, you've had to do worst," _Ino told herself, she wasn't all that convinced. "Hey Ino. I was pretty surprised when you asked me out on this date. I'm jus glad I get to show you how cool I am," Chouji said with a confident grin. Ino just gave a little smile, before picking up her menu to cover her face.

Ino hoped no one she knew would come barging in, or else she would die of mortification. There were something's that Ino could handle (Like Sakura's wide forehead,** CHA!**) and other things she just couldn't. This date would prove her to be a tough and resilient kunoichi. A waitress walked over to there table, took one look at Chouji and knew she would be getting a big tip. "Hi my name is Kimi and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Are you ready to order?"

Ino wanted to shove that fake smile up Kimi's ass, the audacity of this woman. Looking over Chouji, just knowing she was going to get tones of money. **The bitch was going down! **Ino threw back her own little smile and put down her menu, "I would like whatever Chouji-kun is having," the sweet smile never leaving her face. Both Chouji and Kimi were shocked, but Ino was pleasantly satisfied.

…………

**Fin**


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Pairing: InoCho**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 232**

………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter.3 Sweet **

After Kimi had left with Chouji excessively large list, he turned his attention back to Ino. Something was up, Ino never bothered to gain even one pound. She was too focused on her own well-being she had no time for him or Skika. But maybe going on this date with him had changed her views somewhat. Or maybe she was having another bitch fight with that Kimi girl.

"Um, Ino did you even bother to listen to half the stuff I ordered. There not exactly fat free." So even Chouji doesn't think I can go a bit out of my comfort zone, Ino thought angrily. Before Ino could replay, the many dishes Chouji ordered had arrived. There were rice balls, peanut butter dumplings, soy rice, soybeans, barbeque chicken wings, and other various greasy foods. Ino had been dieting all day, but bow in front of all this food her will to diet broke.

Chouji watched in interest as Ino surveyed the food, then piled her plate with sweet tasting nourishments. Chouji knew that today Ino had been on her all day diet again. He was just glad he got to see her eat like a pig. Ino looked up and through a mouth full of food managed to say; "Aren't you going to eat? And don't judge a girl for being hungry!" With that, said Chouji got busy filling his own plate.

…………

**Fin**

**A/N:**** Thank you for the few who took the time to review this fic. So don't forget to hit the REVIEW button on your way out! Thank you, come again! **


	4. Chapter 4: Spicy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**Pairing: InoCho**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 229**

………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter.4 Spicy**

Ino wasn't used to having people seeing her eating like a pig. It was annoying to find out that Chouji would be the one to see her like this. After many years of calling him either fat or chubby, he could throw back those insults finally. But oddly, he just about took as much, possibly even more food than her. Not one to give up a fight so easily, Ino's competitive nature took over urging her to eat more than Chouji.

After practically eating all the food ordered, it was time for dessert. Chouji wasn't worried about how much the bill would sum up to. Chouji signaled for Kimi to come over with the bill, after paying and exiting the restaurant it was time for dessert. "So, Ino you want ice cream or something?" Ino was a bit shocked, she had thought the date was over.

"Ice cream sounds nice, Chouji-kun," Ino found herself saying. Chouji smiled, when they bought there ice cream and found a bench they looked at the moon. Ino looked gorgeous in its light, making her look like an angel. Little did Chouji know though, Ino was looking at him from the corner of her eyes. Maybe she had been wrong about appearances they were always deceiving. That night after Chouji walked her to her house, she felt the stirrings of butterflies in her stomach.

…………

**Fin**

**A/N:**Sorry for the slow update, I was being lazy again. I know that chapter sounded clichéd, but I needed the relationship to switch from platonic to friends with benefits. So sue me….wait please don't! I don't have a lawyer! ByE;)


	5. Chapter 5: Hot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**Pairing: InoCho**

**Rated: T**

**Words: 204**

………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter.5 Hot**

Before the date, ended Ino had decided how to end it. As the mismatched couple walked to Ino's house door, there hands brushed innocently. A light blush spread across Ino's cheeks. _"Come on keep it together Ino, you and Chouji have known each other for like forever!" _Ino chastised herself inwardly. Ino summoned up all of her confidence, and positioned herself in front of Chouji.

Ino leaned forwards and gave Chouji a small peck on the cheek. Instantly he was red and grinning like an idiot. "Thank you Chouji-kun, it was nice going out tonight with you," Ino said sincerely with a small smile. That night neither of them could get to sleep. There were too many thoughts of kisses and sweet tasting food in there heads.

The next morning Ino made sure to catch Shikamaru, when he was alone watching the clouds. "So, Ino did you back out at the last moment. Chouji too much for you?" Shikamaru taunted smugly. "For your information it was a wonderful date, you lazy ass!" Ino stuck her tongue out at him. "So you go on another date?" Shikamaru was surprised when Ino just grinned and nodded dumbly. Looks were deceiving; there was no doubt about that.

…………

**The End!**

**A/N:**** So, I hope who ever read this fic enjoyed it and won't chuck corn at me! If I skewered Ino and Chouji's personalities, I apologize. My next fic is coming soon, it is a collection of drabbles (I love them!) about random couplings in the Naruto universe! That's all for now folks! (Porky pigs is awesome!)**


End file.
